Seeking Friendships' Home
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: Dying moments after Voldemort, Harry finds himself in Everfree Forest during the return of Nightmare Moon. 02/23/2013 Pending completion of Son of the Moon and re-write, this is on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Seeking friendships' home

A/N: This is a Harry Potter/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover with Harry being sent into Equestria after dying from wounds inflicted during the Final Battle. This is non HBP/DH compliant as they failed to hold my interest. At this time there are no pairings, however eventually there may feature Harry with two of the Mane 6, possibly more. Title may change.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'_ thoughts

Hogwarts Great Hall

As Harry Potter faced the man that had been responsible for the death of his parents, so many friends, and hundreds if not thousands of people throughout the British Isles, his only thought running through his mind was that tonight it would be over, one way or another. For eight long years Harry had fought the good fight against the evil of Lord Voldemort, formally known as Tom Riddle, in an attempt to bring an end to the man's reign of terror, now as those years of war were going to come to an end Harry found that he couldn't bring himself to care if he lived or died as there was nothing left for him in this world, any family he had had been killed in attempts to draw him into traps, friends had died protecting him in the attack that had led to this confrontation.

During a pause between spells being thrown at each other Voldemort decided to say something in an effort to distract his foe. "This is the end for you Harry, everyone you've ever cared about is dead, your friends and family is gone, there is no one left to save you this time. If you give me your surrender I will grant you a quick and painless death."

"You don't get it do you? Yes everyone I've known is gone, but when I die it will be by fighting, not taking an easy way out." Harry responded before noticing a stone arm from a statue that had fallen down behind Voldemort. "Accio masonry!" Harry yelled as Voldemort cast his next spell at him. With luck the masonry hit Voldemort on the back of his skull crushing it completely before he was able to finish casting.

On seeing what happened to Voldemort, Harry couldn't help but think _'huh, I don't think that's what the prophecy meant by the hand of the other'_ as sticking out of what was left of Voldemort's forehead was a single finger attached to the arm. Then feeling rather tired, Harry decided to lie down on the floor of the Great Hall to rest for a few minutes. The last thing he thought of before everything went dark was to find a place with true friendship, love and peace.

Unnoticed by Harry a green mist rose from the body of Voldemort and entered the statue behind him, there to rest for 900 years before emerging with a chaos being known as Discord.

Everfree Forest

The next thing Harry knew he was standing in a forest feeling very confused and nervous, as his body didn't hurt anymore. Deciding that he had been brought into the Forbidden Forest by something or someone and healed of any injuries, Harry stood up to start exploring the area, yet at that moment he noticed that something was very wrong: for starters he was much closer to the ground then he had been before and his hands had been turned into hooves. As he tried to think of a rational explanation for this transformation, he looked behind him to find that the rest of his body had gone equine with some sort of mark on his arse, however he was unable to see what it was because of the low light levels. Deciding to get a better look, Harry cast a lumos spell in his head, having gotten proficient with non-verbal casting during the war, expecting his wand to be lying on the forest floor nearby. What he didn't expect was for light to start shining from above his forehead.

Quickly spotting a pool of water nearby, Harry carefully made his way over to it in order to have a proper look. On reaching the pool Harry realized that he had a horn, exactly like a unicorns, and came to the conclusion that his wand had been fused to his head, yet was still capable of channeling Harry's magic. Another thing Harry noticed was that his body was now a dark blue, almost black, colour with a messy gray mane; it seems that even transformed into a horse he couldn't get away from having messy hair. With the light Harry was able to see that the mark on his arse took the form of a shield with a crescent moon as a symbol, along with what looked like a wing furled at his side. Quickly checking his other side confirmed that he had a pair of wings in addition to a horn.

Getting used to moving around with four legs without falling over, Harry saw a path nearby and made his way over to it, hoping that it would take him back to Hogwarts or to someone with some answers about where he was. As Harry walked down the path he tried to come up with a reason for being in the Forbidden Forest when he knew that he had fallen to the floor of the Great Hall in Hogwarts after finally killing Voldemort. In the midst of his thinking, Harry didn't notice that he was coming up on a gap in the treeline until he almost walked right into a wall. Looking from side to side, Harry saw that there was a gate or an opening nearby and made his way over to it. When he reached the opening, he caught sight of a large castle; that to his eyes eerily resembled Hogwarts, only it was now in ruins.

"Okay, if this is Hogwarts, then when the hell am I?" Harry said, bringing the first thought he had to voice, before deciding to make his way into the fallen castle. As he reached the entrance he noticed that the doors had a pair of emblems engraved on them: a sun and a moon.

Pushing open one of the doors and walking into the Entrance Hall Harry was struck at how damaged the interior of the castle was, it looked as though no one had been at the castle for a couple hundred years at least, however on looking down at the dust covered floor Harry noticed what looked like hoof prints all over the place, leading up one of the staircases to the First floor. Deciding to follow the prints, Harry went across the Entrance Hall to the appropriate staircase and began making his way up it. Just as he was reaching the top he heard screams coming from a nearby room, quickly spotting which one had hoof prints leading to, Harry broke into a canter, cursing his 'saving people thing' as a friend had so eloquently put it once as he went.

Reaching the door, Harry stuck his head around the frame to see seven other equines in the room: six smaller ponies, about the same size as him, and a full grown horse. He quickly noticed that of the six ponies two were unicorns, while another two were pegasi, and the final two looked like ordinary ponies. Shifting his attention to the horse Harry was slightly pleased to find that it too had the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus, although when he got a better look at it his instincts told him that it was not a friendly. Yet another thing that he noticed was that the ponies' coats were different colours, while the horses coat was a dark blue.

As he looked on, Harry could see the mouths moving but couldn't make out what was being said amongst the six ponies, however his instincts were telling him that they were a force for good in this case and that the horse did not have the best of intentions, a realization borne out by the fact that it started to charge towards one of the unicorns, this one having a white coat and a Tyrian purple mane. Once again cursing his 'saving people' thing Harry charged into the room at a full gallop, beat his wings twice and took to the air long enough to angle into a dive that would intercept the charging horse before it collided with the unicorn, which was not moving as though it was in shock.

Moments before the unicorn would have been skewered by the horse, Harry knocked his head into the horses' side, causing it to go off balance and fall to the floor. The shock of the impact also knocked Harry to the ground and a snapping sound echoed through the room: quickly glancing at his right foreleg Harry saw that it was broken and would not be supporting his weight anytime soon.

Although dazed by Harry's intervention, the horse managed to get up and advance on him and attacked with its own forelegs, smashing into his head and almost knocking him unconscious. It was at this moment, when Harry was weakly trying to defend himself with his one good foreleg and both wings, getting one smashed by the attacking horse, that a rainbow coloured beam of magical power slammed into the horse, encircling it, and sending the horse away from Harry. All that Harry saw after this was a bright white light, before he fell into darkness once more.

A/N: This concludes the first chapter, hopefully it was enjoyable. This story is partially inspired by Harry Leferts' The Wizard and the Lonely Princess, and A New Hero by AlexLoneWolf. I have reasons for making Harry an Alicorn: to keep the magic aspect of Harry Potter, and because in the books he was relatively good at flying. Please leave a review telling me what you didn't like, what you did, and what I should improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Seeking Friendships' Home

_A/N: Welcome to the second chapter, hopefully it gets just as positive a response as the first chapter. To those that wonder why there was no magic used during the brief encounter with Nightmare Moon, the honest answer is I forgot. I do address this issue in this chapter, so on with the story. Pairing information at the end._

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'_-thoughts

Pain, a massive amount of pain coursed through Harry's arm and back as he willed himself to wake up. When he finally did he found himself looking at a second winged unicorn with an indigo coloured coat and a teal mane. It was at this moment that Harry realized that the events of the past hour had not been a vivid dream and that he truly was in a world with ponies rather than humans.

Hearing hoof steps coming up towards him Harry looked to his left to see yet another winged unicorn approach, this one with a white coat and a multi coloured mane, gazing at the pair of them. When it looked at the indigo coloured pony Harry saw a smile cross the muzzle; however that smile disappeared when it looked over at him. Trying to stand up Harry collapsed as with one broken foreleg and a smashed wing, he could not find a sense of balance.

"Thank you for defending My Little Ponies, however I must ask who are you?" The taller winged unicorn asked in a gentle voice, clearly not wanting to intimidate Harry, who by this time had managed to balance himself. By the pitch of the voice Harry could tell that the winged unicorn was a female.

"My name is Harry Potter Miss; my I ask who you are?" Harry responded politely, curious as to what she wanted to know.

"I am Princess Celestia, Mr. Potter; I am one of the two rulers of Equestria. Why are you here?" The now identified Princess Celestia told him before posing a second question.

"To be honest Princess, I'm not sure I know myself. An hour ago I was in battle with a Dark Lord; fighting for a chance to end a war that had taken everything that meant anything to me. After finally killing him I lay down, closed my eyes, and woke up in the forest outside. I would like a chance to tell you everything that I remember but I do not think that this is the place for it." Harry answered trusting in his instincts that he could trust this princess and the others in the room, before raising a second question of his own. "Princess, I do have one question: before I blacked out the second time I was trying to stop a grown winged unicorn, when a rainbow coloured beam of magical power slammed into it. What happened?"

"Do you see the filly lying before you?" When Harry nodded his head Princess Celestia continued "That is my sister, Princess Luna, the Alicorn you were fighting was known as Nightmare Moon, Luna's dark side. The beam of magical power as you put it, brought an end to Nightmare Moon, and reawakened Luna."

"Sister?" a group of voices said, all of them shocked about this revelation. When Harry turned his head he saw the ponies that he had seen confronting Nightmare Moon earlier, subconsciously Harry noted that they were female as well, he saw the white coated unicorn gazing at him with an expression of gratitude on her muzzle. The other unicorn, this one with a lavender coat and violet mane, was looking at him with unmistakeable curiosity.

After seeing the reunion between sisters, during which even Harry was tearing up slightly, not that he would ever admit to it, Harry carefully made his way over to Princess Luna to speak with her while Princess Celestia went over to talk to the other six ponies.

"Excuse me Princess, do you have a moment?" Harry asked, bowing his head in reverence to the position the filly held in Equestria. While his instincts told him that he could trust Luna, he wouldn't forget that this was the same filly that beat him to a pulp less than half an hour ago. What Harry didn't expect was for the filly to start apologising for what happened.

"I'm sorry about hurting you, please don't hate me." Princess Luna practically begged Harry, drawing the attention of the six ponies and Princess Celestia over to them.

"Princess, I'm not going to hate you, but I will not forget what your dark side is capable of." Harry told the princess before hearing yet another question from behind him.

"Mr. Potter, why didn't you use magic to stop Nightmare Moon, surely it would have been less painful for you" The lavender unicorn asked, curious as to why an Alicorn would not use their magic.

"To be honest, I didn't think of it. Also, there was a chance that I may have hit one of your companions by accident." Harry answered, embarrassed that he had managed to forget the only thing that had saved his life over the last twenty two years, ever since his parents had been killed.

It was after this brief conversation that the six ponies introduced themselves and Rarity, the unicorn Harry had rescued from being skewered by Nightmare Moon, gave him a grateful hug being careful with his injured wing. After the hug was over Harry decided to speak up about his injuries.

"Um Princess Celestia, is there anything that can be done about my leg and wing?" Harry asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable about asking the ruler of this place about a broken leg and wing.

"My apologies Mr. Potter, one moment and I'll have you fixed up." Princess Celestia said before casting a series of spells to knit the bones in Harry's wing and foreleg back together. When she was done Harry tried putting weight on his leg and found that he could stand without wanting to scream in pain.

Seeing that Harry was healed, Princess Celestia gathered the other ponies around her and teleported them to a nearby village, Ponyville. Getting over the shock of how quickly the pink mare, Pinkie Pie, could throw together a party, Harry was struck at how much it looked like Hogsmeade, only without any of the damage from the last battle. Looking around he saw in place of Honeyduke's there was a building that resembled a giant cupcake while over where the Three Broomsticks had been there was a carousel of some sort. All around him Harry saw multi coloured ponies bowing in reverence to both princesses, and strangely enough him. Glancing over at Rarity, Harry decided to ask why.

"Rarity, why are they bowing to me? I'm no one really special here…"Harry started to say before being cut off by the mare.

"Mr. Potter" Rarity started to say before being cut off herself

"Call me Harry please, I think after the events in the castle we're on a first name basis." Harry interjected with a smirk on his face. "Harry then, it's because you are all Alicorns, the royalty and rulers of Equestria." As soon as Rarity had said this another pony entered the conversation. "For one thousand years Princess Celestia was the only one to rule, when she was forced to banish her sister to the moon for trying to bring eternal night. Now with the return of Princess Luna and your appearance we have three." The lavender coated unicorn, Twilight Sparkle told Harry, again looking at him with curiosity. On seeing that look Harry wanted nothing more than to find a place to hide but before he could get away he was called over by Princess Celestia.

"Yes Princess, what can I do for you?" Harry asked, curious as to what she wanted.

"Would you be able to come to Canterlot in two days to discuss your past and anything you did not want to discuss in the castle?"

"That should not be a problem princess; I just need to find a place to stay for a couple nights."

"I have asked my student to house you until you are able to find work of your own; I know you were not an Alicorn before your arrival, and therefore not related to me or anypony in my family. I look forward to hearing your story Mr. Potter." The princess said before departing with her sister on a chariot pulled by four white pegasi.

As the party broke up and the inhabitants of Ponyville departed for their homes Harry and his new friends made their way over to where Twilight was going to be living: a tree that had been turned into a library of all things. One of the pegasi, Rainbow Dash, made a comment about how it was a perfect place for an egghead like Twilight. On entering the tree Harry saw to his amazement a small bipedal dragon.

"Hey Twilight, who's this?" The dragon asked on seeing Harry.

"Spike, this is Harry. He's going to be staying with us for a little while, could you get an extra pillow and blanket please?" Twilight asked the dragon, who nodded by going to a second level. "I'm sorry, but I don't have an extra bed at the moment. The last librarian had a couch up on the second level, I hope that's alright. I'll see if I can get my things from Canterlot tomorrow, seeing as I'll be living here for the foreseeable future." Twilight said to Harry, smiling hopefully at him.

"It is fine Twilight, a couch is better than a few places I've slept over the last few years. Before you ask, I need to talk to the Princess about some things that have happened to me in the past, but I promise to tell you everything that I can, all of you." Harry said to the group before everypony said their goodbyes. A few hours later, Harry climbed onto the couch and promptly fell asleep.

_A/N: So here we are at the end of chapter 2, hopefully it is as enjoyable as the first chapter. As for pairing information, I'm split between Rarity and Twilight being one of the two interests in this story. As for the second interest I'm open to suggestions be they from the Mane 6 or one of the other ponies in the series. Please leave your suggestion in a review or feel free to message me. I hope to have the third chapter up sometime within the next week._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Seeking Friendships' Home

A/N: Many apologies for the lateness of this chapter, things were a little crazy the last few weeks. Final pairing information at the end.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'_-thoughts

Harry woke to the feeling that something or someone was watching him, opening his left eye he found himself staring at the back of the couch he had slept on. As he opened his right eye he saw Twilight looking at him, still having a look of curiosity on her muzzle.

"Miss Twilight, what are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm despite her watching him sleep.

"Just coming to see if you were awake, Spike's making breakfast downstairs so if you want some you had better get up." Twilight said before walking down the stairs to the first floor of the library.

Once she had left Harry got up and stretched his legs before rising for the day. Sniffing the air, Harry was delighted to smell pancakes cooking and the bitter aroma of tea. Making his way down the stairs and finding the kitchen by the voices of Spike and Twilight, Harry walked in on Spike wearing an apron and holding a spatula while Twilight was holding a frying pan with her magic. Trying not to disturb this peaceful scene of family, Harry looked at the table and found three place settings already there, so he moved to the stool in front of one, and after a few moments of thinking, managed to sit down.

"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Twilight asked, looking away from the frying pan for a moment and saw him sitting at the table.

"Best sleep I've had for a while, thank you. Is there anything I can do to help with breakfast?" Harry asked in return, feeling a little guilty about being a guest and not doing anything to help.

"Not right now, but if you can help with the clean up afterwards." Twilight told him with a smile, appreciating the fact that Harry wanted to help.

Once breakfast was over and everything was put away, with Harry complimenting Spike on the pancakes causing the dragon to smile, grateful to hear someone other than Twilight compliment him, Harry turned to Twilight once again and decided to ask something that had been bothering him since he saw the ruins of the castle last night.

"Twilight, do you know if there are any books on early Equestrian history here? Specifically before the princesses came to power?"

"There should be something in the library; I'll try to find something for you. Spike and I need to go back to Canterlot and pick up my things from the Royal Palace; will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine, so long as the books provide me with some answers. If or when you see Princess Celestia, could you please ask her what time she wants to see me tomorrow?" Harry asked, giving Twilight a hopeful grin as the three inhabitants walked into the main room of the tree with all of the book shelves lining the walls. Twilight and Spike moved towards the History section, Spike taking a ladder with him, as he was the only one with opposable digits, when there was a knock at the door. On reaching it, Harry opened to door to find a light gray coated pony with a dark gray, mane; on looking closer he realized that their guest was a mare.

"May I help you Miss?" Harry inquired thinking that she just wanted to return a book.

"Yes, is the library open yet? I'm looking for something about the musical arts." The pony replied, having a very cultured voice that to Harrys shock sounded British.

"One moment please, I'll check with Twilight." Harry said before turning his head and calling out to Twilight. "Twilight, is the library open at this time, there is someone here looking for a book."

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, please come in and I'll see what's available." Twilight said, rushing to the door and nudging Harry to one side so that the gray pony could enter the tree building.

"Good morning, I'm Octavia. I'm looking for something on historical cellists, preferably with examples of their music." The now named Octavia answered as she walked into the library and gazed around the room. While this was happening, Harry walked over to a pile of books Spike and Twilight had placed on a table. Looking them over Harry was disappointed to find only books detailing legends and myths, although there was one entitled _Discord's Reign_.

Grasping that book with one hoof, Harry pulled it towards him and turned to the table of contents, letting the conversation between Octavia and Twilight fade into the background. Scanning it he noticed a chapter on an ally of Discord, named Vole Mort, and on seeing the chapter title, Harry froze as the name of Discords ally was uncomfortably similar to Riddles nom de guerre.

Flipping to the chapter in question it described a rogue Alicorn stallion, with red eyes that led a group of black masked Pegasi and terrorised small villages around Equestria. He became known as Vole Mort after killing several Earth Ponies, along with Unicorns and other Pegasi, from the air during several attacks. The chapter continued to describe the horrible things this group would do, until two years before the fall of Discord, the princesses, who were leading a rebellion at this time, destroyed Vole Mort's group, but failed to eliminate Vole Mort himself, who had retreated to Discords final stronghold.

The closing paragraph described a legend, that had been found carved onto the walls of a cave located somewhere in the Everfree Forest, saying that only a hero of the past could truly defeat Vole Mort and finally bring peace to Vole Mort and to themself. The paragraph concluded saying that Discord had been turned into a statue by the Elements of Harmony, however by this time Discords eyes had turned from the yellow he had at the start of his reign to red, exactly the same shade as the rogue Alicorn.

Looking up from the book and trying not to throw up the remains of his breakfast Harry saw that Octavia was leaving the library with a pair of books balanced on her back and Spike was re-organizing the shelves, putting back the ones Twilight had taken down to show Octavia. Turning his head he saw Twilight coming back towards him after closing the door with a smile on her face.

"I see you found a book, is it giving you the answers you wanted?" the lavender coated mare asked before taking a closer look at Harrys face and frowned "Are you all right Harry?"

"Twilight do you know if there is a book detailing the legend about a hero from the past here, I'd like to take a look at it." Harry asked quietly, trying not to alarm her.

"There should be, I'll look. Spike, could you help me find Legends and Myths, volume Seven please!" Twilight called out to her assistant before heading back over to the shelves and looking at the titles on the spines of the various books, searching for the volume in question and after a few moments returned to the table with a large book enveloped in a pink aura.

"Here it is; if you don't mind my asking, why are you looking into a legend that's over a thousand years old?"

"Have you read 'Discords' Reign? Specifically the chapter on his ally Vole Mort and the things he did?" Harry questioned as he opened the book to the table of contents and found to some discomfort that the chapter the legend was in was Chapter 31, page 1980. "I'm trying to disprove a theory I have about my presence here."

"What, you think you might be this hero the legend talks about? If you read it, it says that only a being from before ponies came to rule Equestria could bring peace to the both of them." Twilight said, skeptical about her guest's belief.

"Twilight, I know I'm not making sense, but please trust me when I say that if what I think has happened, then I will need to fight the same Dark Lord I mentioned last night at some point in the future." Harry said before looking at the page and while reading through the legend one section caught his attention:

'At the redemption of the Moon the Hero will appear, bearing a crescent mark. Lost and confused he will find Elements and do battle with the Mare of the Night. Finding solace in the scholar, the musician, and the leader, he will know peace for a time. On Mid-summer Eve the Lord of Chaos will arise to challenge to glory of the Celestial Sun and will prevail. The Hero and Lord of Chaos will do battle for the sake of all Equestria.'

Twilight was looking at Harry while he was reading the legend and was concerned about how the further he went, the more depressed he looked. "Harry, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright, and I don't think I will be for some time. Twilight, this section isn't a legend, it's a prophecy and it's coming true." Harry said with a voice filled with sadness and despair.

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write, I wanted to get a bit of darkness in to set up events for later in the story. Now for the pairing information, I have decided on three mares: the first being Twilight, the second being Octavia, and the third being Spitfire. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Seeking Friendships' Home

_A/N: At the start of this chapter is a corrected Legend/Prophecy. Word to the wise, I cannot write a very good Pinkie or Rainbow Dash._

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'_-thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

Legend of the Hero: 'At the redemption of the Moon the Hero will appear, bearing a crescent mark. Lost and confused he will find the Elements and do battle with the Mare of the Night. Finding solace in the scholar, the musician, and the leader, he will know peace for a time. On Mid-summer Eve the Lord of Chaos will arise to challenge the glory of the Celestial Sun and will prevail. The Hero and Lord of Chaos will do battle for the sake of all Equestria.'

Twilight sat at the table, trying to comprehend what her guest had told her: a legend, over one thousand years old was actually a prophecy, and that he would be responsible for the safety of all Equestria sometime in the future. While she wanted to trust him, her rational side told her that the legend was just that: a legend.

"Harry I think you need to come with me to Canterlot, talk to the princess about this belief that you're from the past. I want to trust you in this, but I can't shake the idea that you might be suffering some head trauma from last night and just thinking that this is real." She said in a calm voice, trying not to alarm Harry or cause him to over react.

"That's probably for the best Twilight, however my instincts are telling me that this is a prophecy, and I am somehow involved." Harry responded, his voice now filled with determination, before getting up and speaking again. "Twilight, if you don't mind, before we head to Canterlot I'd like to take a walk around Ponyville, if I'm going to live here, I may as well know the area."

"I'll find you when I'm ready to leave, I should send a message to the princess about this though, so she knows about the visit; Spike please take a letter." Twilight said turning to her dragon assistant.

'Dear Princess Celestia,

Harry needs to speak to you about a thousand year old legend that he is convinced is actually a prophecy. If it's not too much trouble, could you please meet with him to discuss this? We will be in Canterlot later today.

Your Faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle'

While Twilight was dictating a letter to Spike, Harry made his way to the door and opened it with a whispered aperio spell, and walked outside into the sunshine closing the door behind him. Looking around he was once again struck with the uneasy feeling that Ponyville was built in place of Hogsmeade, all of the buildings reminding him of places that had been damaged and destroyed during the long war against Riddle.

Starting to walk down the main road towards a large open area filled with the inhabitants, saw a two blurs go past him, one cyan, the other pink, knocking him off balance. As he steadied himself, the blurs stopped and it became clear that it was Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie whom had rushed past. Deciding to see why they were in a hurry Harry walked over.

"Morning ladies, what are you up to today?" Harry asked once the pair noticed him

"Nothing much, just getting some super-duper pranking in." Pinkie told him, with a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear, while Rainbow nodded her head in agreement.

"Harry one question, why are you not using your wings to fly?" the cyan coated mare asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"You'll find out after I talk to Princess Celestia about a few things. I promise to the both of you that I will tell you and the others from the castle last night the truth about where I'm from. For now, I asking that you respect the fact that I have some secrets that I won't divulge." Harry responded, praying to everything holy that they would accept that answer.

Giving Harry a suspicious look, Rainbow just nodded her head again while Pinkie gave him a look that promised eternal pain if he should break his word. At that moment Twilight approached the three and mentioned to Harry that the princess had sent reply to her letter, before passing it over to him. Somehow managing to make the parchment stick to his hoof Harry read the letter:

'My Faithful student, I will find the time to meet with Mr. Potter today, just bring him to the throne room while you are here to collect anything you need for your new life in Ponyville. I look forward to hearing his theory; a chariot will be arriving for the two of you shortly.

Your mentor,

Princess Celestia'

"We shouldn't have to wait very long for the chariot to arrive, if the princess says it will arrive shortly, she means it." Twilight said before being interrupted by a chariot being pulled by four white armoured pegasi landing in the town's main square. Nudging Harry slightly with a hoof, Twilight made her way over with Harry following closely, but not before bidding adieu to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Getting into the chariot Harry sat across from Twilight on a rather comfortable bench, moments before the chariot took off, forcing Harry into the upright support of the bench, and causing Twilight to fall towards him. Reacting quickly, Harry put his forelegs and hooves around Twilight giving her a soft landing, although he did grunt from the sudden impact.

"Are you alright?" Harry quickly asked, quickly looking the mare over in case he hurt her unintentionally. The only reaction from Twilight was a slight blush on her cheeks, before she shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me; I wasn't expecting such a quick take off." She replied before settling onto the bench beside Harry and slightly pressing up against him in case of other sudden shifts and maneuvers during the flight, however as it went on not much was said between the pair, Harry wanting to collect his thoughts before meeting with Princess Celestia and give her as much information as he could about his past and about the war against Riddle, not to mention his belief that a third war was possibly going to erupt within a year at the earliest. Twilight on the other hoof went over a checklist of things that she wanted to bring back to the library; this mostly consisted of books that she couldn't find among the stacks. The pair enjoyed the silence and peace of each-others company.

Finally touching down near the gates to the Royal Palace in Canterlot Harry opened the door to the chariot for Twilight and assisted her to the ground, earning him a smile in thanks, while unbeknownst to the pair, standing on the walls overlooking the main gate stood a white coated unicorn with a shield for a cutie mark gazing at them and smiling. After watching the two make their way inside the unicorn returned to his duties as Officer of the Daytime Watch and focused his gaze on the city of Canterlot.

Twilight led Harry towards the throne room but stopped outside the large double doors and turned to him. "This is where I leave you, just relax and tell the Princess what you believe. I'm sure she will have an explanation for all of this; I'll see you when you're done." The mare said before giving Harry another smile and turned to make her way down a hallway leading towards an open courtyard. Harry watched Twilight until she disappeared before taking a deep breath and knocked on the doors with his hoof. Less than ten seconds later they opened and a voice called out in a loud tone: "**Enter Harry Potter!**"

_A/N: Alright that brings this chapter to a close. My apologies if the story seems slow at the moment, I'm trying to establish a solid foundation for events later in this story. Next chapter will have the meeting with Celestia, introducing Spitfire, and the Mane six learning about Harry's past, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter: Seeking Friendships' Home

A/N: I am going to presume that you have read up to book 5 of Harry Potter so I will not going into detail with information from the books. Also, I am keeping the original name of certain cross-eyed Pegasus.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

On hearing the loud voice telling him to enter, Harry walked through the open doors to find himself in a large throne room that could easily rival the Hogwarts Great Hall in terms of size and grandeur. Looking down at the far end Harry could see Princess Celestia sitting on her throne with a guard on either side, while along the sides of the hall several other ponies were gathered in small groups.

Walking down the hall to the throne, Harry heard whispered conversations from the other ponies in the hall, but could not make out what they were saying. Deciding to focus on the reason he was here for, Harry approached the throne and kneeled down onto the floor, waiting for permission to rise.

"Rise Harry Potter, I bid you welcome to Canterlot. Twilight has written to me about your concerns over a thousand-year old legend, please explain yourself." Celestia said, trying to put her guest at ease so that she may learn more about his presence in her country. At the same time, she dismissed the guards and other ponies in the room with a wave of her fore hoof so that the pair would have a measure of privacy.

"My concerns about this legend by necessity first deal with my past; as I said last night I was battling a dark lord and trying to end a war. It is my belief that the same dark lord from my past is the Lord of Chaos described in the legend." Harry replied before going into detail about his life before Hogwarts, including the fact that prior to last night, he was a bipedal hairless ape.

He spoke of how his parents were killed by the same dark lord he had been fighting, how afterwards his only living relatives on his mother's side constantly made no positive mention of them, to their relegating his sleeping area to a small cupboard, to his isolation from other people because of his cousin. Throughout all of this Celestia kept a neutral expression on her face, but did develop a slight eye twitch on hearing that Harry had no friends for ten years of his life.

Eventually Harry got to the point where he re-joined the wizarding world and the various misadventures he had while attending Hogwarts, from retrieving the Philosophers Stone at the end of his first year, slaying a thousand year old snake with a sword in his second, travelling through time to prevent the loss of his godfather's soul from demons, competing in a contest that was nearly out of his league and the resurrection of the dark lord that had killed his parents, to finally the first major skirmish of the war at the end of his fifth year, resulting in the death of his godfather, and the revelation that he, Harry, was seemingly responsible for ending the dark lord's reign of terror once and for all.

Harry continued to describe how the war truly began after he had graduated Hogwarts with a massive attack on the graduation ceremony, resulting in the loss of half the graduating class along with several members of the lower years and faculty members. At this point Harry dropped his head in memory for a moment before continuing. Finally Harry reached the final confrontation between him and Riddle, going into detail about the battle, how friends that had fought alongside him for eight years had taken spells for him, killing enemies before they could shoot him in the back, how the last of the giants had picked up his best male friend and ate him before being brought down.

"He made me an offer: if I surrendered, I would be granted a quick, painless death. After informing him in no uncertain terms that I would only ever die fighting, I killed him by summoning a statues' arm through the back of his head, crushing it. I then lay down on the floor, closed my eyes, and opened them to find myself in that forest. I found my way to the castle and defended your student and her friends from Nightmare Moon." Harry finished before looking at the princess, hoping that she would believe his tale.

"You have had a hard life Mr. Potter; I can tell that you speak the truth. No pony could come up with a story like that in only one night unless it had actually happened. Now, if you could please tell me of your concerns about the legend." Celestia replied, wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

"The legend says that 'at the redemption of the Moon, the Hero will appear.' I admittedly showed up right before your student and her friends hit Nightmare Moon with that rainbow beam thing." Harry said, not knowing what Twilight and the others had used.

"Twilight and her friends are the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony: Magic, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, and Loyalty. My sister and I held them long ago, nearly eleven hundred years actually." Celestia spoke up, clearing Harry's confusion.

"The legend said that the Hero would be lost and confused before finding the Elements and doing battle with the Mare of the Night. Everything that happened last night is described in the first two lines of the legend. I'm not going to speculate on what it means by finding solace in the scholar, the musician, and the leader and knowing peace. The final lines refer to the Lord of Chaos and that the hero would do battle with him for the sake of Equestria. After reading about Discord's ally, Vole Mort, and how Discord's eyes had changed from yellow to red at the end of his reign, I'm convinced that the Dark Lord from my past somehow took over Discord's body, and that he will be back." Harry finished talking, hoping against hope that the princess would take his concerns about this seriously.

"You make a compelling argument Harry Potter; I will take your concerns under advisement. The Lord of Chaos is Discord, however if your foe from the past is the same my sister and I faced during the fight against him, than it is a major concern for me. However, enough talk of darkness, how are you finding Ponyville?" The princess asked, wanting to relieve the sense of darkness that hung over the pair.

"I've not really explored the town; however what I saw reminds me of a town from my time, only without the scars of war." Harry answered honestly, relieved that the princess was in fact taking his concerns seriously.

"Please Mr. Potter, enough talk of your war. Now, you mentioned flying broomsticks during your tale; am I correct in guessing that that means you have never flown under your own power before?" the princess asked, trying once more to shift the conversation away for darkness.

"No I have not princess, and except for one time last night I have not tried to use my wings. Is there someone that can teach me?" Harry responded, hoping that he would be able to learn to fly properly. One thing that he missed from his Hogwarts years was the chances to fly, yet not the Quidditch matches surprisingly.

"You are in luck Mr. Potter, I have asked the captain of Equestria's leading aerial acrobatics team to come by and teach you. She knows that you suffered a broken wing and as such has been instructed to start with the basics. Now you will find her in the Royal Garden, a guard will show you the way. Before you leave though, I do have one request." The Princess said, causing Harry to look at her with a qustioning expression on his face.

"What would that request be Princess?"

"You are the only male Alicorn in existance since the death of my father and the disappearance of Vole Mort. If Luna or I wish to have a foal, would you sire it?" When the Princess finished her question all Harry could think was _'Oh shite'_ before the baser parts of his brain started to cheer at the thought of having children, possibly with both of the rulers of the land he was now in.

"Princess, at the moment I will have to consider it. I am honoured that you would consider me for being the sire of your foal, but I am still getting used to my new life here." Harry responded, hoping that he had not offended the Princess by not automatically agreeing to have foals with her.

"All I am asking is that you think about it, however your answer can wait until another time. At the moment I do have business to attend to." Celestia said before a Royal Guard approached the throne.

"Begging your pardon Princess, but the Caneighdian ambassador is waiting outside." The guard said, bowing before his ruler.

"Thank you Silver Wing, could you please bring my guest to the Royal Garden?" the princess asked her guard, and received a nod in response.

"Of course ma'am, please follow me sir." Silver Wing said before making his way out of the hall. Before he left, Harry bowed once more to the princess and turned to follow the guard, passing a male Pegasus with a white coat and a red mane and tail with a blue fleur de lis on his arse.

On reaching the Royal Garden, Harry took a moment to literally smell the roses. He was so preoccupied with the flowers Harry didn't notice a golden coated Pegasus with a light and dark orange mane come up to him.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?" the Pegasus asked, taking Harry by surprise.

"Ah, yes I am, who are you?" Harry asked in return recovering from his shock, although he was guessing that this was his flying teacher.

"My name is Spitfire, Princess Celestia asked me to teach you to fly after you suffered a broken wing." She said, before taking a moment to analyze her new student. What she saw was a flyers' physique, so she wondered what could have happened to give him a broken wing. "Mr. Potter, it would help if I knew exactly how you got your broken wing, as well as what healed it."

That is a long story Miss. Spitfire, and I have six other ponies waiting to hear the same story. I'm currently staying in Ponyville, would it be too much trouble for you to come there for my lessons and for the explanation?" Harry asked, hoping that she would accept his answer for the moment.

"I had wanted to at least try a basic flight today, to see how your wing holds up, but I guess that is acceptable. How did you get to Canterlot anyway?" Spitfire asked in return.

"I'm staying with Princess Celestia's student for the time being, she brought me here while she collected her things, while I needed to speak to the Princess about the same matter that I will be explaining later."

"Very well then, I will see you later today in Ponyville Mr. Potter. Until then, have a nice day." Spitfire said before taking off and started to head south west. At this time Harry decided that it would be a good idea to find Twilight and see if she needed any help gathering her things. Walking towards the entrance to the palace he was surprised to see Twilight heading for him, several trunks levitating behind her, surrounded by a pink aura, which also surrounded her horn. Once she was close enough to hear him without yelling, Harry spoke up.

"Need any help with that Twilight?"

"No, I've got it. How did your meeting with the Princess go?"

"It went well; she's taking my concerns seriously at least. I will fully explain everything to you and your friends tonight. Out of curiosity, how are we getting back to Ponyville?"

"We're taking the next train; it leaves in about an hour, which gives us time to get a quick lunch. I know a good doughnut shop around here, my treat." Twilight said, smiling at her house guest.

"That sound's good, but shouldn't you drop your luggage off first? Also, where's Spike, I thought you said that he was coming with you?" Harry said, just noticing now that the bipedal dragon was not on the chariot with them earlier and was nowhere to be seen.

"I had to leave someone in charge of the library while I was gone. I was going to ask you to do it, but then you had those concerns about the legend being a prophecy, so I decided to ask Spike to stay behind this time. We'll pass the train station on the way so I can leave my luggage there while we get lunch." Twilight answered before turning around and made her way into the palace and towards the main entrance with Harry following along, not noticing a statue of a creature with several odd body parts near the entrance.

Harry found both the lunch and the train ride back to Ponyville enjoyable, although that may have been because his companion told him about the Princess and how she took Twilight as her student after hatching Spike. Eventually late in the day Harry and Twilight arrived in Ponyville, and this time Harry used his magic to move some of Twilight's trunks, in an effort to be useful. Finally reaching the library, Harry was surprised to see that all of the lights were off, while Twilight just shook her head.

"Harry, get ready. When I first arrived Pinkie Pie decided to throw a surprise party for me, and I think that same is about to happen to you." She said before opening the door and walking inside, levitating the trunks behind her. Mindful of the warning, Harry decided to just walk in and see what happened.

"SURPRISE!" Harry was shocked when Pinkie Pie appeared right in front of his face and it took a large amount of control not to throw a stunner at her. Getting over his shock Harry looked around the library's main room to find not only the other four ponies from last night, but several others, whom Harry realised must be the inhabitants of the town, and again he noticed that many of the attendees were female.

Along one wall was a banner with 'Welcome to Ponyville' painted on it, while below was a table with several trays of cupcakes, muffins, various vegetables, and even a cake. Next to the food table was a smaller table with a bowl of punch, and several flagons next to an oak keg. Finally at the other end of the room there was a small stage, and standing on it was Octavia with her cello. Taking it all in, Harry was touched that Pinkie would do this for him, just to try to make him feel welcome.

"Thank you Pinkie, this means quite a bit to me." Harry said before walking towards the rest of the ponies so he could get their names. As Harry walked off, Pinkie just smiled and went off to mingle with the rest of her friends while Twilight made her way over to a unicorn with a sea foam coloured coat and started talking to her.

As Harry walked around, he met the local mailmare, one Derpy Hooves, and several other ponies including Roseluck, Bon Bon, Carrot Top, Minuette and one of the only stallions in the room: Doctor Whooves. Saying hello to the rest of Twilight's friends, he asked them to stay after the party so that he could explain why he showed up last night, before going over to the flagons and again, somehow managing to pick one up, took a drink and found that it was cider.

After finishing the flagon, Harry walked over to the stage and greeted Octavia, whom was taking a break from the music. She had been replaced on stage by a white coated unicorn with magenta sunglasses, who had started playing loud electronic style music.

"Evening Miss. Octavia, did those books from this morning help?"

"They should, Mr…." Octavia trailed off when she realised that she didn't know the name of this alicorn.

"Harry Potter Miss." Harry said, a small smile on his face

"Mr. Potter, yes they should help with my own musical creations." Octavia continued, smiling back at Harry. Before anything else could happen they were interrupted by Pinkie calling for a speech from Harry.

Heading up onto the stage Harry looked at all the ponies looking at him and decided to keep this short. "I would like to thank you again Pinkie for throwing this party, to all of you whom attended I would like to say thank you for making me feel welcome in your town. Once more, thank you." Harry said before the assembled ponies started to knock their hooves against the floor, clearly their version of applause while standing.

Eventually the party ended and during the clean-up Harry noticed that Doctor Whooves, Minuette, and Derpy all left together. Putting it out of his mind for the moment Harry went outside to find Spitfire landing, so made his way over to greet her and mention that they would be talking in the library. Meanwhile the girls gathered together in the library's kitchen so that they could finally get an explanation from Harry. When Harry arrived with Spitfire Twilight couldn't help but ask "Harry, why Captain Spitfire is joining us?" curious as to why Harry's flight teacher was with them.

"Miss. Spitfire is here because she was wondering why, as an alicorn I was to start with the basics of flight, when my injury was a broken wing. I will not keep secrets from her, or from the six of you." Harry responded before telling the seven mares the same story that he had gone over with Princess Celestia while also explaining the events of last night with help from the girls for Spitfire's benefit. He spared no detail and by the end of it all seven had tears in their eyes, shocked at the amount of pain and hardship Harry went through in his life before arriving in Equestria. The one thing he neglected to mention was the possibility of mating with the Princesses, he wasn't sure how Twilight would take it.

"Girls, please don't cry, I'm fine; as far as I'm concerned my war is over. I am however taking the possibility of something happening in the future seriously, and as such will be training myself to fight as a pony, both physically and with my magic. However I will not let this consume my new life; for eight years I have known war, I look forward to knowing peace. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep; good night ladies I hope you sleep well." Harry said before taking his leave and made his way back up to the sofa where he spent the previous night and fell asleep.

Sometime later, Harry woke up to find that he had been moved onto a large pallet with blankets piled underneath him, while around him all seven mares were sleeping with Twilight and Spitfire on either side, holding onto him with one of their fore hooves. Seeing that neither mare was going to let go, Harry put his head back down on a pillow, and for the first time in years, felt at peace.

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write, simply because I had so many things to get through. The hardest section to write was the one with Spitfire in the Royal Garden, and I'm not sure I did the character justice.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeking Friendships' Home

_A/N: While this story is not a direct rewrite of MLP: FIM canon, there will be chapters where events from the show will take place. Also, Harry is not a 'seventh/missing' Element of Harmony._

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

Three weeks after Harry's arrival he had finally managed to get into the swing of things around Ponyville. A week after meeting with Princess Celestia Harry started working at Sweet Apple Acres, helping to move the buckets of apples into the barn as when he tried to buck a tree he ended up nearly breaking the tree in half. When Harry related this to Twilight she thought that it was an aspect of his Alicorn physiology coming into play, making him stronger.

However, being an Alicorn did not help with flight. Despite his experience flying on broomsticks, Harry quickly learned that flying under one's own power was another matter entirely. The day after revealing his past to the girls Spitfire took him to a nearby lake to see how well Harry could fly, and while Harry could get into the air, staying there was another matter. After three failed dives which ended with him crashing into the lake Spitfire decided to see just how much wing power Harry had available, but it would take time to get a properly calibrated anemometer to Ponyville. Spitfire did tell him that she wanted him to try small flights every-day, to build up his wing muscles, but not to try anything fancy, so everyday Harry took several brief flights, usually lasting no more than five minutes at a time, however after three weeks he was able to keep himself aloft for nearly a half hour before needing to land.

Right now though as Harry was thinking about how things had been since he arrived, he didn't notice the arrival of Applejack behind him.

"Harry, time for a break, you've been working close to three hours now, and I can tell you're tired." Applejack said, startling him.

Once he had recovered, Harry replied "Thanks Applejack, if you hadn't reminded me I probably would have kept going straight through the rest of the day."

"That's something I've wanted to talk to you about sugarcube, why do you spend so much of your time working?"

"Remember what I told you about training myself physically?" Harry asked, and after seeing Applejack nod in response he continued "I work so much because this is a good way to build up my endurance. If I can take two full barrels all the way to the barn this week and work my up to three, then it means that I'm getting conditioned to the weight while getting stronger as well."

"Harry, when was the last time you decided to take some time to relax? Every time I talk to Twilight she's saying either you're flying around or lifting weights or something. I thought you said you weren't going to let this consume your life, because to me it looks like you have." Applejack told him, a look of concern on her face.

On seeing Applejack's concern Harry felt guilty, he had said that he wouldn't let his training take over but that's exactly what happened. "Okay Applejack, what would you recommend?"

"Well, I was going to meet Twilight in a couple hours for lunch, why don't you join us?" Applejack asked in return.

"Sure, that sounds good; it'll be nice to spend some extra time with friends instead of weights." Harry answered before turning his attention back to the work at hoof. "Now if there's nothing else, I need to get these over to the barn; I'll see you at lunch Applejack." With that Harry picked up a pair of buckets with a levitation spell, set one on his back while leaving the other under the influence of the spell and proceeded to make his way to the barn.

Around noon Applejack and Harry started to walk towards Sugarcube Corner to meet up with Twilight when she found them.

"Applejack, Harry, there's something I need to ask you. I have an extra ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot this year, what would you do if I brought as my guest?"

After hearing Applejack mention that she would try to make a serious profit by selling her apple based products at the Gala Harry decided that he would wait until he had heard what the others wanted to do and so spoke up about it "Have you asked the rest of your friends yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to do that after lunch. Are you going to be joining us Harry?"

"I am; Applejack reminded me that I had let my training take over, despite my promise not to let it do so, and suggested that I join you two for lunch." Harry responded as he started to walk towards the bakery.

Once inside, with Harry allowing Twilight and Applejack to enter ahead of him, Harry saw that the rest of Twilight's and Applejack's friends were there as well, allowing Twilight to hear what they would want to do at the Gala. On hearing that Rarity wanted to get to know the Princess' nephew Harry let out a brief snort, causing Rarity to look at him strangely.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but whatever you've heard about this Prince Blueblood has likely been exaggerated or completely false. I am not trying to dissuade you for pursuing him, just keep in mind that hearing things is one thing, experiencing it first hoof is another." Harry said, trying to keep Rarity calm

"So what about you Harry, what would you do at the Gala?" Rarity asked in return

"Actually Harry, I've been asked by Princess Celestia to tell you that you are expected to attend. Apparently because you are an Alicorn, you must make appearances at major events like the Gala." Twilight said, before continuing "also, you're supposed to bring somepony as well, as a date."

At this Harry looked at Twilight with a shocked and terrified expression on his muzzle once her comments had sunk in. "A date, I'm expected to attend this Gala with a date?" Once Twilight nodded in answer to Harry's question he continued "Alright, however, I don't feel it would be fair if I asked one of you to the Gala, as it would still leave four of you not attending. So do you have any ideas who would want to go to the Gala with me because of whom, not what I am?"

Once Harry asked this the girls gathered together and talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before looking back at Harry and let Twilight speak for them "Lyra Heartstrings, she's an historian, specialising in early Equestrian history, specifically from before the Princesses."

"Alright, what does she look like? I need to know so I can get to know her and ask if she would be willing to attend the Gala with me."

"She's a unicorn with a sea foam green coat and a lyre cutie mark. We attended the same school in Canterlot." Twilight told him before turning her attention to the rest of her friends. "Girls, I'm sorry, but if we can't all attend, than I won't be attending either; Spike please take a letter."

After Twilight had written back to Princess Celestia and explained the situation, and after getting the additional tickets in return Harry just smiled at the scene and the friendship on display in front of him.

_A/N: Happy New Year everyone, I know this chapter is short but hopefully it is enjoyable. I have decided to add Lyra into the mix and unlike most I have decided to not make her a human obsessed pony._


End file.
